


Red and White

by Ace (Mister)



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, Poetry, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister/pseuds/Ace
Summary: Red and whiteThat was all he saw.





	Red and White

White  
The bunny pranced merrily,  
Blending into the snow-covered town  
Onto the stretch of the road.  
Tiny footprints left behind  
Dissipated with white austerity.  
The boy followed along,  
Longing for the critter  
To feel his embrace once more.

Red  
Screeching tires approached, undeterred.  
Then came a halt  
Of the once white bun’s heartbeat.  
Red proliferated and oozed  
Like an overflowed dam.  
The white no longer moved  
And red encroached.

Red and white  
The boy stood and stared.  
That was all he saw.  
Fur and gore mixed and splattered  
In strings of matter spread.  
Passersby gave no care and  
Spoke paltry words of pity  
As the boy broke in mind and soul.  
Unmoving and still,  
The bunny was no longer his.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write poetry but I decided to give it a try since I haven't posted anything in a while. I'll try to write an actual fanfiction again once I have the time (and motivation).


End file.
